World War 3
World war 3 was a major international conflict that took place from 1949-53. It shook the world and set the ground for the future of world politics. background After ww2 the world changed, Britain lost some power,the ussr was the worlds strongest country, and France and Algeria unified. The arab israeli conflict shook the Middle East and made many geographic changes to the levant. The alliance that was formed between the west and Stalin ended 3 seconds after ww2. Then, the third Great War began... sides and nations/organizations (Dashes signify the boundary between the two sides) NATO and Allies: Warsaw Pact and Allies: UK / USSR USA. / Poland West Germany. / Hungary Portugal / East Germany France / Bulgaria(1949) Italy / Romania Netherlands / Czechoslovakia Belgium / China Norway / Mongolia Denmark / N.Korea Iceland / United Arab republic(Egypt,Sudan,S.Yemen,Gaza Strip)(1950-53) Canada / Algeria(1951-53) Greece / Albania Turkey. / North Vietnam Iran Kingdom of Hashemite Arabia Israel(1949) Syria Kingdom of Saudi Arabia Kingdom of Libya Kingdom of Egypt(1949-50) Lebanon(1952-53) Spain(1950-53) Australia New Zealand Mexico Union of South American nations Japan S.Korea S.Vietnam Timeline 1949 September 2: Both sides declare war on each other. September 5: Warsaw Pact formed September 6: The Scandinavia conflict begins in Denmark and Norway between The soviets and the NATO countries of Scandinavia. September 8: Turkey And Greece join war on allied side. September 9: Soviet forces take Alaska, Canada invades Siberia and Alaska. September 11: Japan joins war on allied side. September 16: Hungarian commiunist terrorist bombs Hamburg business district, 36 killed. September 21: Assasination of Polish president by west German spies leads to an invasion of West Germany by The Warsaw Pact. September 23: Due to tensions between Israel and the arab nations within the allied side, Israel is dissolved. Remaining territory goes to Jordan,Egypt and Syria. September 27: The Governments of Iraq,Jordan and North Yemen sign a unity pact to form the Kingdom of Hashemite Arabia. September 31: Algerian civil war begins. October 2:Saudi Arabia joins the war on the allied side. October 3: Attempt on Stalins life fails. October 5: Economic crisis in Egypt. Leads to formation of the RCC. October 8: Rebellion In Anglo Egyptian Sudan. October 9: Turkish invasion of Bulgaria. October 11: Formation of Libya. October 24: Turkey annexes Bulgaria October 30: A Commiunist terrorist attack in Paris kills 43 November 1: Invasion of West Germany repelled. November 4: Sudanese rebellion fails. November 6: The Caucasus conflict begins between Turkey,Iran and the Soviet Union. November 22: Algeria breaks away from the union, but fighting resumes. November 27: Canada takes Alaska. November 30: Parts of Norway annexed by soviets. December 1: North Vietnam joins war on WTO side December 5: Algeria gets USSR and North Vietnam backing. December 8: British ambassador to Sudan assassinated in Khartoum by a Sudanese nationalist. December 16: Fatah founded. December 23: South Vietnam joins war on allied side December 28: Vietnam conflict begins between the north and south. 1950 January 2: Fatah wins regional elections in the Palestinian areas of sirya. January 6: Attempt on ahmed Ben Bella's life fails. January 8: Nuke aimed for Oslo lands in the North Sea, results in an economic crisis in European countries bordering the North Sea. January 9: A separatist group is founded in Bulgaria, The Popular Front for the Liberation of Bulgaria (PFLB) January 11:The PFLB bombs a train station in Istanbul, kills 38. January 19: Spain joins NATO. January 21: The second Sudanese rebellion begins. January 30: Beginning of Bulgarian Civil War Category:Browse